What happen to us?
by MarieWong
Summary: While the boys are in California, their best gal friends are stuck in Minnesota missing them. Katie and Andy try and help them get their friendship back together. Only one problem the boys have girlfriends! KendallxOC JamesxOC LoganxOC CarlosxOC
1. Intro

**I don't own Big Time Rush or its character. I only own my characters.**

* * *

The boys all sat by the pool enjoy their time with each other. Carlos said, "I do enjoy life at the Palms Woods but I wonder what happens in back in our hometown."

Logan said, "Don't you mean how are the girls doing. It would be nice with them here."

James stated, "I miss them as much as you guys but they told us to go and move on."

Kendall said, "James has a point. We have girlfriends now and I am sure they have moved on." He walked off towards Jo and the other girls. The rest of the boys sighed and followed him.

* * *

Back at the room.

Katie was talking to her best guy friend from Minnesota. She stared at the screen. She saw a boy around her age staring into his wedcam. He had black hair with a blue tips. He had blue eyes and wearing a green punk shirt. She asked, "How are you and the girls doing?"

He said, "They are fine. I am okay but I missing our ways of making money together, Katie."

She sighed and said, "Me too. We could find a way to get you guys here. Andrew, we could have the girls be a band for Gustavo."

Andy smiled and asked, "Can you do it? If you can, it would be the perfect plan to get them back together. Let me know what happens, Katie. I gotta go. Bye." He signed off. She closed her laptop and hoped that her planned work. She went and gave a call to Gustavo to see about giving him an idea about a girl band.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like the preview of the story. More chapters will be later.

**Carlos: Who are the mystrey girls?**

**That is for me to know and you to find out next chapter.**

**James: Aw man! I wanted to know.**

**Sorry James. You have to wait.**

**Kendall and Logan: Read and review!**

**All: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own BTR. If I did my girls would so be it there.**

* * *

A girl was pushing around shopping carts back to the front of the store. She had blonde hair about mid-back with a green stripe in the front. She has green eyes with a hat on. She wore a plain T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and an apron in the front. She finally got the last cart in and took off her apron. She walked home while playing with her necklace. She quietly said to herself, "I really miss you. Why did you go, Kendall?"

"Hey Danny," said a girl running towards her. She had black hair in a high ponytail the goes about mid-back. She had hazel eyes. She wore a green tank top with a black miniskirt. Danny smiled and gave her a hug.

Danny said, "Hey Tatiana, what up?"

Tati smiled and asked, "Nothing much. You still have his necklace on?"

Danny replied, "Yes! He gave it to me before he left." The necklace was two hockey sticks in an X formation. One had a D on it while the other one had a K.

Tati stated, "Okay! Come on. The others are waiting for us. I guess Katie has something to tell us."

They ran back to Danielle's house. They saw Danny's brother, Andrew, along two other girls. One had brown hair and the other had black hair. They both had shoulder length hair with blue eyes. Black haired had a T-shirt with the saying 'Cute but Psycho' and blue jeans. Brown haired had a pink tube top with black skinny jeans.

Tati said, "Hey Naomi and Kara."

Naomi (black hair) waved while Kara (brown hair) said hi. Danny said, "What is so important, bro."

Andy asked, "How would you guys feel about going to L.A. to sing?"

They all yelled yes. Andy got on the computer turned on the webcam and saw Katie. Andy said, "They said yes. Is Gustavo okay with it?"

"He said yes. He wanted to let the boys know what is going on. The girls might have some competition."

* * *

The boys got into Gustavo office. Gustavo said, "How would you guys feel about working with a girl band."

They cheered and Kendall said, "We could get our girlfriends to do it."

Kelly said, "We can have them but your sister gave us a group already." She took a photo out of her folder and gave it to them.

They saw it and were shocked. Logan asked, "Are the hiring who I think they are hiring?"

James said, "I guess so."

Carlos said, "We get to see them again."

Kendall saw the girl in the middle with her necklace._ 'I can't believe she still has it' _thought Kendall_. _Kendall said, "We are okay with it but I think we should have a match to see which one is better to be your girl band."

Gustavo said, "I think it is a good idea. Let them know what is happening."

* * *

They got back to the room. Logan logged on to the computer. He sent a message to a friend to have a webcam chat. A window popped up with a girl at the computer. The boys gather around to say hi. Logan said, "Hey Tati. What going about the girl band thing."

She said, "We wanted something to and we are bored out of our minds here. Are you guys okay with it?"

Carlos said, "Yea! Tell Naomi I said hi."

She laughed and said, "Will do Carlos. I got to go finish my math homework."

They waved bye and logged off. In a corner, Katie smiled and whispered, "Our plan is in motion!"

**

* * *

**

Here is a link to what the girls look like (take the spaces out): http:/i139 . photobucket . com/albums/q307/Marie198272/_Group_base_by_AmuChii_

* * *

Carlos and James: We know how they are now.

**k...I hope the girls beat them.**

**Kendall: There is only one way to find out!**

**Logan: Stay tune to the next chapter.**

**All: Don't forget to READ & REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

Danny was packing up everything that she need for the trip. She just finished and looked over at picture that has been by her bedside for a while now. It had her, her girlfriends, and the boys who are known now as BTR. "I am glad we finally get to be a pack again just the good old days," she said.

She walked downstairs to see her best friends and little bro. She asked, "Where is my mom?"

"I am right here," said a woman in her late thirties. She had long blonde hair that reaches to about mid-back. She had blue eyes but if you look close enough you can see a little green in them. She was wearing a plain green shirt with blue jeans.

She asked, "Are you guys ready for L.A.?" They all cheered and headed to the airport.

They all got off the plane and where going to get their bags. Naomi saw someone walking towards them. She had dark colored skin and black hair. She also was wearing a very nice business outfit. Naomi went over her and asked, "Hi! I am Naomi. Is your name Kelly by chance?"

She nodded and said, "Gustavo and the boys told me to get you guys to show you where you will be living." They followed Kelly into a big white limo. The girls decide to play around in the limo but stopped when they got to the Palm Woods.

Shannon (aka Danny's mom) said, "I will go with Kelly to get checked in if you guys want to explore." She walked with Kelly and her bro Andy went with them.

Tati went ahead of them to look for someone. Naomi raced up to her and asked, "Do you see them?"

"No but I just know Logan is nearby," she said.

"We will find them. Just look for James trying to act famous," giggled Kara.

"Come on Kara, you wanted to famous just as much as him," said Danny.

Tati look toward the pool and saw someone who looked exactly like Logan. She smiled and ran towards. She yelled, "LOGAN!" and then jumped on him.

* * *

Logan was talking to his girlfriend Camille and hanging with his other friends. Out of nowhere, he heard someone yell his name and then jump on him. After having the wind knocked out him, he looked up to see Tatiana. He hugged her and said, "It is so good to see you, Tati."

She giggled and helped him up. They both saw three more girls run up. Kara and Danny ran up to Tati but Naomi ran right to Carlos to hug him.

Carlos laughed and said, "Hi to you too, Nao."

Jo stood up next to Kendall and wrapped her arm around his. She asked, "Kendall, who are these people?"

Danny thought, '_Who does she think she is. I have told to Kendall to move on but now I am back I will have him.' _Danny said, "Hello. I am Danielle. The girl who jumped on Logan is Tatiana and the girl hugging Carlos is Naomi."

Kara said, "I am Kara, the next famous singer and actress."

James said, "You have to bet the other girl band to become one, Kara."

She teased, "Haha James. You only got to become famous because of Kendall."

James laughed and hugged her. James said, "Kara, I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Rachael."

Rachael stood up and shook her hand. The boys showed the girls their girlfriends. Danny shook Jo hand and said, "Nice to meet you but we have to get to our room and pack. We will be seeing you boys in a bit. A rematch in air hockey, okay Kendall. I will win this time."

Kendall said, "You're on!"

* * *

The girls got their bags and went to the elevator. When the elevator stop on the second floor, the girls went to apartment 2K and set their stuff in their room. Danny and Tati shared one room while Naomi and Kara shared the other one. Nao and Kara walked into other bedroom and sat down on Danny's bed.

Tati sighed and said sadly, "They really did move on. I want my Logie back."

Danny hugged her and said, "We will find a way to get them back. Who is with me?"

The girls said yes and where thinking of ways to get their boys back.

* * *

Andy and Katie were in the park trying to thinking of something to do. Katie asked, "Is there a way to get them together again?"

Andrew replied, "I don't know. It is all up to the girls now."

* * *

**All done.**

**Danny: Finally we are at the Palmwoods.**

**Kara: I am going be famous and make more money than James.**

**James: No you won't.**

**Naomi and Carlos: *are busying doing some stupid and dangeroues.***

**Logan: Where did Danny and Kendall go.**

**Me: *shuts the closet door* We probably don't what to go in there. O/O**

**Kara and James: Read and Review *continues bickering about who will become more famous.***


End file.
